Goron Mines
The is the second dungeon of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and is located near the top of Death Mountain. The main item is the Hero's Bow, the miniboss is Dangoro, and the boss is Fyrus. Interestingly, The Goron Mines is the only dungeon in the entire ''Legend of Zelda'' series in which neither the boss nor the mini-boss are actually killed, and are instead injured or cured. What exactly is mined here is never mentioned; but since Barnes the bomb-maker cannot produce any bombs until after Link clears the dungeon, one can suppose the Gorons mine saltpeter and/or sulfur, the main ingredients of gunpowder. Also, due to the large presence of magnetic objects, it is possible that iron is mined there, possibly to form bomb casings. Story The four elders of the Goron tribe, Gor Amoto, Gor Coron, Gor Ebizo, and Gor Liggs, ''had ventured into their mines to investigate the recent appearance of many monsters. On their venture, the leader of the tribe, Darbus, was possessed by the evil power of the Fused Shadow and transformed into a raging beast, Fyrus. The Gorons, unaware of what to do, chained him up and locked him away deep inside the mines while they tried to return him to his true form. After Link defeats Goron elder, Gor Coron, in a sumo wrestling match, he is granted access to explore the closed-off mines in order to rescue Darbus. Inside, he encounters Dangoro and defeats him. Dangoro then allows Link to enter the place where the Hero's Bow is kept. Link uses this item to enter the room where Fyrus is chained away. He defeats Fyrus and breaks the magical spell on Darbus. He also recovers the second of three Fused Shadows. Dungeon While the dungeon contains many settings (including lava-filled caverns, outdoor loading docks, the shrines of the Goron elders, and even a few aquatic sections), there is an overall industrial/mechanical appearance to the dungeon, with rusty iron walls and floors. Magnetism is a very important theme as well; Link can use his Iron Boots to hitch rides on magnetic cranes and walk on magnetic walls and ceilings. There are three Goron Elders in the mines, each found within a shrine. Link must visit all of them in order to obtain the three Key Shards needed to reassemble the dungeon's Boss Key. The dungeon item is the Hero's Bow, used by an ancient hero (largely thought to be the Hero of Time) who saved the tribe in the past. After meeting with the elders, Link was permitted to wield this artifact, but only after he had defeated the dungeon's mini-boss, a huge Goron guard wearing thick armor, named Dangoro. The dungeon itself is initially spent searching the bottom floor for Goron Elder, Gor Amoto, who offers Link the first piece of the key leading to Darbus's chamber. The rest of the dungeon is spent searching the second story, utilizing the Iron Boots on magnetic surfaces and underwater. Link must then navigate through the dungeon to locate the Hero's Bow, as well as the other two Goron elders, Gor Ebizo and Gor Liggs. Upon obtaining the bow and completing the key, Link must revisit old rooms to reach Darbus, creating a new experience with the newly-equipped weapon, in combination with the magnetic surfaces. Items * Hero's Bow * Key Shards * Heart Container * Fused Shadow Enemies * Beamos * Bulblin * Dodongo * Fire Keese * Fire Toadpoli * Tektite * Torch Slug * Water Toadpoli Mini-boss * Dangoro Boss * Fyrus Theory Dodongo's Cavern from ''Ocarina of Time is used as a source of Bomb Flowers and edible rocks by the Gorons. It is possible that the Goron Mines in Twilight Princess are the same area, with a more industrialized operation having been developed in the years between the two games. es:Minas Goron Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess dungeons